1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus such as a copying machine, a facsimile, or the like having a forgery prevention function with which copying of bank bills or the like can be inhibited, and a method therefor.
2. Related Background Art
Hitherto, image copying apparatuses such as copying machines have had for their purpose to faithfully reproduce images of an original placed on the frame thereof by reading the same as required by a user.
Recently, originals of a multiplicity of colors have been extremely faithfully reproduced and recorded as well as the color tones of the originals since digital color copying apparatuses have been developed, the digital color copying apparatuses being constituted by combining a color image apparatus, in which a CCD (charge coupled device) or the like is used, and a digital color printer such as a laser beam printer, an ink jet printer or the like. Therefore, there arises the probability of easily forging paper sheets or documents such as bank bills, bank notes or securities which are inhibited from being copied.
However, the conventional copying apparatuses have not been provided with means to inhibit the copying of bank notes, securities, and important papers. Furthermore, there is no apparatus capable of registering important papers or bank notes as copy-inhibited documents in accordance with the demands of a user so as to inhibit copying or to change the copying action of the apparatus.
This causes a problem in that bank notes or securities which must be inhibited from being copied can be utilized as a new design. Another problem arises in that when the format of an important paper is changed, a ROM in which, for example, inhibited documents are registered must be updated.
In the case where copy inhibited documents can be individually registered, a problem arises in that documents which must be inhibited from being copied can be copied by abusing the structure which is arranged such that the updating and deleting of the registration can be easily conducted. For example, if a copy-inhibited document is registered by a user, data concerning the document can be updated and thereby the document cannot be determined to be a document which is inhibited from being copied by an another person.